This invention relates to aquariums for the housing of fish and other acquatic life and, more particularly, to an aquarium having a transparent water chamber of pyramidal shape set on top of a base containing all the water processing equipment.
Aquariums are often used in the home, as well as in many offices, for the displaying of fish and aquatic life. The aquariums are generally polygon glass or plastic boxes in which minature aquatic flora, stones and the like are arranged in an attractive manner so as to enhance the beauty of the fish and the aquatic life. Lighting apparatus is generally placed on top of the aquarium to illuminate its contents, while hoses of filtration equipment drape over the sides of the aquarium for cleaning and aeration of the water. For heating the water, a heater is also draped over the sides of the aquarium.
One problem is immediately apparent, namely that the lighting, filtration and heating apparatus which is employed to create an assimilated environment for the aquarium obscures the viewing of the fish and aquatic life therein. Also, the hoses, even though usually draped over a rear wall of the aquarium, still detract from the beauty thereof.
An additional problem becomes apparent upon a changing of the water. A syphoning process must be employed to lift the water over the sides of the aquarium and upon replacing the water, the draping of the hoses precludes a self-priming of the filtration equipment, again necessitating the syphoning process.
A further problem arises in the heating of the water. The heater is frequently set within the water with an electric power cord draped over a side of the aquarium. Such an arrangement detracts from the beauty of the aquarium. Alternatively, a heat lamp may be employed. However, the radiant heat from such a lamp may heat the walls of the container and, with excessive heating, preclude the use of desirable materials such as the plastics in the construction of the aquarium.
A heat lamp does not contain a thermostat, therefore, extended periods of time in use will cause excessive heat endangering all forms of aquatic life.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved aquarium of enhanced beauty and function.
It is a further object to provide an aquarium comprising a water-holding chamber and a separable compartiment for holding water-processing equipment which equipment performs all the previously mentioned functions but is concealed from view.